Sara, Gardian of Lightning
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: An Ultimate Heart a heart of more than one world is sent to Candracar for her own safety. What happens when she becomes a Gaurdian herself?
1. Prologue

**I have a new story!!!! (yeah like I need to be writing fifty story's at one time) Anyway, this one is how my OC for W.i.t.c.h came into being. It is a minor x-over with my OC from American Dragon so it doesn't classify as a crossover. So on to the story!**

Prologue

"Majesty! You must escape! The witch will not rest until she has the Heart," a Dragon Mage yelled pushing me to a portal.

"I am not leaving my people!" I yelled.

"Milady, if you leave, your people will be safe. Go to Candracar. They will protect you," she said pushing me through the portal. The blinding yellow faded to purple and I was standing on the steps of the palace of Candracar.

"Welcome Dina, Ultimate Heart. Here you will be safe. Here in Candracar," the mage said.

"I thank you but I feel as though I should fight alongside my warriors," I said. Suddenly Luba appeared.

"Mage! The Gardians!" her voice was frightened and I was confused. Gardians? Who were they? What was their purpose? I followed and saw my world of Draco. Five girls were fighting for my people. One equally matched with the witch.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"The Gaurdians. Protecter of World Hearts."

"Can you make me one? I can't sit by and let my people suffer." The Mage opened his mouth to protest but then shut it and nodded.

"The safest place to hide is in plain sight. You will be Sara, Gaurdian of Lightning. You will be blind and see with the electricity in the air." I nodded and felt myself being changed. "Now Sara, join your sisters and fight for your worlds."

**Well here it is. Short and sweet but still it is only the prologue so I hope you come back for more later :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright here is the first chapter.**

Chapter One

There was a loud flash and crackle of lightning and Narrissa fell to the ground. With a snickering giggle a girl stepped from the portal. She has long, shaggy blond hair drapping down over her back, split only by two black, blue, and green wings. a magenta top wrapped around her chest yet reavealed the rest of her waist. On her arms magenta sleeves (not attatched to her shirt, up to her biceps. On her neck a matching magenta collar with what appeared to be a cresant moon swirl cut out of the cloth. She wore a short teal skirt and, instead of the usual green and blue tights, a translusant blue and green extension of her skirt that reached her knees. On her feet wound purple ribbons. They all noticed one other thing that was unusual about her. This girl was blind.

"Who are you?" Narrissa hissed.

"I am the Gaurdian of Lightning."

"Liar! There are only five gaurdians. Water, Fire, Earth, Air, and Quintesance!"

"Not anymore. Lightining!" she called out. The lightning forming a ball in her hands. She threw it and it struck the woman causing her to collapse.

"How do you see with no eyes?"

"That is for me to know and you to keep on guessing." The girl jumped kicked and sent another shock of lightning forward knocking her to the ground. With a quick spin kick, sparks flying off her heel as it flew through the air, Sara tried to kick the witch. But in her youth Narrissa was swift and got out of the way as Sara's foot hit the ground and her fist met the witchs jaw. With a glare Narrissa flew away.

"Quintessence!" Narrissa hissed.

"Ha!" Sara grunted, throwing up a shield. The Quintessence absorbed into it and Sara felt it absorb into her own body, energizing her and the Hearts within her. She felt her Hearts powers building. Sara collapsed trying to contol all that power. Narrissa smiled stalked foreward. The dragons grabbed the gaurdians and pulled them to safety, seeing Sara's enpowered state. (They don't know who she is either.) Sara's eyes fizzled an electric blue and the power surged through her, enveloping her in an electric craddle. She screamed and the power exploded around her. Narrissa screamed and vanished. The other gaurdians cautiously eased over to investigate the newest, unconcious member of their group.

**Well I know that it is short but I am working on a ton of things at one time so give me a break! Anyway R&R!**


End file.
